Jerry Phantom: A Half-Ghost's Christmas
by chadtayor020
Summary: The Pope arrives in Amity Park to spread a message of peace for the holidays. But ghost knights mysteriously attack him. Jerry Phantom takes it upon himself to protect the Pope. And while protecting him, learns from him how to be a leader and man.


**Please read these stories first, they're all a series: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make(M), Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown(T), Danny Phantom: A New Beginning(K+), The Phantom Triplet's Choice(T), Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright(T), Jack Phantom: Grounded(T), Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside(T), Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation(T), Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Girl(M), Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three(M), Scary Mary: Daughter of Plasmius(T), Jack Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Hero(T). If you've already read all these, please enjoy this new story.**

**Jerry Phantom: A Half-Ghost's Christmas**

**Chapter 1**

December 20, Friday: Jerry woke up from one of his better dreams. He had just been awarded the Nobel Peace Prize as well as a Nobel Prize in Physics. He was just about to give his acceptance speech when all of a sudden he felt a puppy kissing him awake. Jerry got up to see Cujo, "How have you been?" Jerry asked the puppy ghost. Cujo nodded his head as if he understood him and picked up a squeaky toy he always had with him. Jerry laughed and went Ghost to phase outside and play fetch with his puppy for a few minutes before telling Cujo, "Stay in my room, okay?" Cujo sat down, straight. Jerry half expected his paw to raise in a salute, but the ghost puppy just sat there.

Jerry went downstairs to fix up some tea and toast. He checked the news on his phone and saw something surprising; the Pope was visiting Amity Park tomorrow for Christmas, as part of his efforts to promote cooperation among the various religions. Among other news, Amity Park was experiencing some unexplainable snow, Jerry got a laugh out of that, he _was_ the explanation for that particular news story. Nothing else interesting was going on, so Jerry finished his breakfast and got dressed then spent the next hour flying around with Cujo playing ghost-fetch.

Jerry's Ghost Sense went off near the clock tower and he turned to see a grey ghost with large unblinking red eyes wearing a black trench coat scaring people. Jerry flew down and said, "You got two options, pal. Option A: you surrender now and I take you to the Ghost Zone peacefully. Option B: I kick your butt and drag you there. Your choice." The ghost looked at him and then transformed into him! "Why should I do anything you say?" the ghost said. "Because I can do … this!" Jerry said, and he froze his doppelganger solid with a blast of an ice ray. Jerry sucked the ghost up into his Fenton Thermos and went on his way.

Jerry flew up higher and higher into the sky then he looked down and said, "A little more snow wouldn't hurt." He raised his hands and shut his eyes and concentrated. He felt the ice molecules inside the clouds and made them form into snow. He made it snow for thirty minutes before stopping and sighing, _that was difficult. Need to give it a rest and let the ice form naturally. _Jerry checked his phone and saw that it was about ten o'clock. Jerry flew down and headed for Marie's house. He went into a nearby alleyway and turned human, then knocked on her door.

Marie opened her door and let him in, "Mom's off grocery shopping, I'm working on that project for Mr. Gerry." "Man, you'd think he'd go easy on you for Christmas Break," Jerry said. Marie shrugged, "I know. Make yourself at home; I'm almost done with it." Marie went back to her room to work on her project for Asian History; Jerry decided to snoop around Marie's Mother's I-Pod. She had quite a collection of music: opera, classical, jazz, hard rock…Jerry decided to play some songs from one band with a weird name, Skillet. It was actually pretty good, Jerry found an I-Pod Speaker and put it on just as Marie came into the living room.

A song came on just as she sat next to him on the couch, "I love this one," Marie said as it started to play:

**Awake and Alive copyright owned by Skillet**

_(Male voice) I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark,_

_I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms._

_(Female voice) It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast,_

_You breathe into me at last._

*Jerry remembered what his life was like before he met Marie*

*Marie remembered how hard her life was before coming to Amity Park*

_(Male voice) I'm awake I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside._

_(Duet) Now it's my time!_

_(Male voice) I'll do what I want, 'cause this is my life! _

_(Duet) Here, right now_

_(Female voice) I'll stand my ground and never back down._

*Marie remembered embracing her true power*

_(Male voice) I know what I believe inside,_

_(Duet) I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_(Male voice) I'm at war with the world 'cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind, no matter what I can't be bought or sold!_

*Jerry remembered becoming a hero, no matter the cost*

_(Female voice) When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again._

*Marie remembered that day she was kidnapped and shown who her father was, Jerry never let her go despite it*

_(Male voice) I'm awake I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside._

_(Duet) Now it's my time!_

_(Male voice) I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!_

_(Duet) Here, right now_

_(Female voice) I'll stand my ground and never back down!_

_(Male voice) I know what I believe inside,_

_(Duet) I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_(Male voice) Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up!_

*Jerry remembered dying while trying to save Marie; and how she brought him back to life*

_(Duet) In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me._

*Marie laid her head on Jerry's shoulder*

_(Male voice) Forever hold this heart that I will give to you,_

*Jerry put his arm around her*

_(Duet) Forever I will live for you!_

*Marie put her hand on his arm*

_(Male voice) I'm awake I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside!_

_(Duet) Now it's my time!_

_(Male voice) I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!_

_(Duet) Here, right now_

_(Female voice) I'll stand my ground and never back down!_

_(Male voice) I know what I believe inside,_

_(Duet) I'm awake and I'm alive!_

_(Male voice) Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! Waking up, waking up! _

Jerry and Marie sat there like that, wrapped up in each other and the music, until Regina came home. Jerry and Marie helped her with the groceries and left after they were put away, going Ghost and just flying around, admiring the snowy city. They came down and went human and saw Chloe and Roger walking by. Jerry and Marie hid and made some snowballs and let loose with them. Chloe and Roger ducked and starting making their own, for the rest of the morning until around lunch time the four of them had a snowball fight.

The four of them went to the Nasty Burger for lunch after calling their parents; and they talked about who won the snowball fight. "We got you hard, and you know it." Roger argued. "But we got you guys a whole lot more," Marie argued back. The two of them continued to argue up until they left when Jack sulked nearby. Jerry had never seen his brother so sad before, he looked…empty. "Are you okay man?" Jerry asked him. Jack silently nodded. Jerry decided to try something he knew Jack hated, _anger is better than sadness, right? _

Jerry went intangible and phased into Jack's body, and made him get up. He then restarted the snowball fight with Chloe and Roger before coming out of Jack's body. Jack just stood there and let Roger and Chloe's snowballs hit him full on. Jack just sighed and left. Jerry and Chloe ran after him. "Jack, what's wrong?" Chloe asked him. Jack ignored her until she stepped in front of him. "I'm not budging until you tell us what's wrong," Chloe told him. Jack went intangible and passed through her, then went invisible.

Jerry, Chloe, Marie, and Roger looked where he had turned invisible, "What happened to him?" Marie asked, concerned. Jack was the life of the party, he could be serious, angry, happy, and sad at times, but this was a side of Jack none of them had ever seen before. "We're going home; we can't just leave him like this." Jerry told Marie and Roger, and together with Chloe headed home. As soon as they got there they saw their Mom there, "Mom, what's wrong with Jack? He's completely lost it; he didn't even get angry when I overshadowed him. Last week he'd have been all kinds of ticked off at me, but now he just did…nothing. What's going on with him?"

Sam sighed, "You remember April?" Jerry and Chloe nodded, her Dad had all of a sudden told Jack to never see her again, right out of the blue. "April was the vigilante that was on the news, 'G'. Jack was helping her in her activities, and they ended up breaking up the wrong party. The guy, Patrick 'Dago' O' Flynn, had been the middleman for Adam Johnson, and his latest shipment had been an ecto-skeleton." Jerry and Chloe's jaws dropped, they had no idea it had gotten so bad before their Dad had stopped him. "April had been there, and got two shuriken in the back before Jack stopped O' Flynn. Jack got her to the doctors in time, but April's Dad blames Jack for everything and refuses to let them see each other. Jack…blames himself as well."

"But-" Jerry stopped himself, he couldn't think of any arguments against Jack's self-blame. "We can't just let him sulk, we need him. He's our brother!" Chloe said. "I know, but Jack won't listen. Your father and I've tried talking to him, but we can't get through to him," Sam sadly said, "This may be something we can't help him with."Jerry couldn't accept that, this was his brother. Sam grabbed his shoulder as he turned to leave, "Be home by dinner, with Jack." Jerry nodded and went Ghost.

Jerry made four copies of himself and they split up to look for his brother. One copy headed for the Arcade only to see a knightly ghost attacking it. "Hey! Chill Out!" Jerry yelled and blasted an ice wave at the knight ghost. The knight ghost dodged the attack and charged him. Jerry grabbed his sword by the blade and said, "I don't have time for this!" and unleashed an icy repulsion field, freezing the knight. The Jerry copy flew off to the original. Jerry sucked the knight ghost into his Fenton Thermos and the two Jerry's continued their search for Jack.

Another copy headed for the Park and found Jack fighting with Freakshow; four Freakshows to be more accurate. Jack took them all on hand to hand, and was winning. The Freakshows combined and turned into a giant four armed ghostly form. Jack made a spear and charged forward, and got blasted by four of Freakshow's ghost rays at once. Jack flew forward regardless and stabbed Freakshow through his chest, emerging from the other end before sucking him into his own Fenton Thermos. Jack's eyes were glowing green as he turned to look at Jerry's copy. The real Jerry appeared and absorbed the copy then said, "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack's eyes glowed brighter and he tackled Jerry into the ground, "Am I okay? AM I OKAY?!" Jerry grabbed Jack's arms and just barely made him let go of him, "Jack, calm down!" "Really? Calm down, not 'cool off' or 'chill', CALM DOWN! Where's the jokes Jerry?!" Jack started trying to punch and kick Jerry while he yelled; Jerry only managed to dodge because he was just barely faster than Jack. "Jack, please, just stop; we can figure out how to make it better if we work together," Jerry said. Jack just answered with a Ghostly Wail that sent Jerry flying. _Sorry Jack, but if you keep up like this you'll put innocent people in danger, _Jerry thought as he made ten copies of himself and flew into the air, Jack following close behind.

Jerry's copies flew at their top speed, hitting Jack as hard as they could. Jack made his armor and tried to block, but Jerry was too fast for him. Jerry and his copies finished Jack off by freezing him solid. Jerry absorbed his copies and said, "Jack, I hated doing this, but you were out of control. I'm taking you home where we can hopefully figure this out." Jerry grabbed his now ice entrapped brother and flew him home. Danny and Sam were both there and were shocked to see Jack frozen. "He was crazy, he started attacking me when I asked if he was okay after getting blasted by Freakshow; he even hit me with a Ghostly Wail!" Jerry's parents were shocked to hear that Jack would have attacked his own brother with that attack.

Danny made his arm intangible and pulled Jack out of his icy prison. Jack looked ready to continue the fight before he saw who was holding him. "Jack, stop, you need to calm down." Danny gently told his son. Jack angrily grunted and went to his room. Danny tried to follow him, but Jerry stopped him, "Dad, let me try to help, you and Mom did everything you could." Danny and Sam reluctantly agreed, and stayed in the living room while Jerry walked upstairs to his brother's room. Jerry knocked on his door and waited. Jerry knocked again five minutes later. He then heard something he never expected, _he's crying!_

Jerry phased through the door and walked up to his brother. Jack was still crying; his face buried in his hands. Jerry hugged Jack close. "It's all my fault," Jack managed to say. "If I had only stopped her, if I hadn't joined her, she wouldn't have been there. She wouldn't have been shot…" Jack broke down into sobs again. "Jack, you can't focus on the 'what ifs'." Jerry told him. "I went to the Hospital; I saw her trying to walk again. She's in pain, so much pain, because of me. She's crying; she can't even stand up, because of me…" Jack broke down again, and Jerry stayed with him the entire time until he was done.

**Chapter 2**

December 21, Saturday: Jerry was woken up early to see Jack standing next to him. Jerry gave a little yelp and sat up, "What are you doing here?!" Jack looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, Jerry. I shouldn't have attacked you yesterday like I did." "Okay, its okay Jack, you weren't in your right mind at the time." Jerry assured him and Jack left his room. Jerry scratched his head and saw that it was about six, and heard Jack start to practice his martial arts. _Man, who knew being a hero was so difficult? _Jerry went downstairs and made a quick smoothie for himself and made two slices of toast too.

After breakfast Jerry went to his room and started looking up the news on his phone to see that the Pope, Luke II was expected to arrive around noon. Jerry went to his room and decided to make ice sculptures with his powers for about an hour. In the end he settled with making a rosary bead with a crucifix attached, _I am going to see the Pope after all…hopefully, _Jerry then went Ghost and decided to fly around Amity Park nice and slow, enjoy himself. Jerry's Ghost Sense went off and he saw Cujo playing around with Roger, and Roger was NOT happy. Jerry heard Roger yell, "DAMN IT CIUJ! Give it back you little MERDO!"

Roger's eyes started to glow and Jerry flew down. "Come on Roger, lighten up," Jerry said as Cujo flew into his arms. "Your little fek mangi dog ate Chloe's Christmas present!" Roger yelled back, eyes glowing. Jerry sighed and looked into Cujo's eyes, "Sorry about this buddy." Jerry made a copy of himself that phased in and reached into Cujo, looking for the present. Jerry soon found it and pulled it out, a carved necklace strung on glowing twine. Each bead had a swirling design on it, and the main decoration was carved into the likeness of an eye. It was obvious that Roger had put a whole lot of effort into it; Jerry could see why he had been so eager to get it back. "Here," Jerry gave him the necklace. Roger calmed down with a sigh, "I owe you one, Jerry. You have no idea how hard it was to make this." Roger turned into his werewolf form, made a portal, and returned home. Jerry looked at a now much traumatized looking puppy ghost and said, "Sorry Cujo, but you brought that on yourself by eating his necklace in the first place."

Jerry took his puppy and headed around Amity Park, playing fetch with Cujo the whole time. Around ten Jerry saw crowds gathering at Main Street, apparently awaiting Pope Luke II's arrival. Jerry then saw his Dad come over as well, "Come to see the Pope, Sir?" "Yes, and I'm glad I found you, Deputy." Danny told him. Jerry knew that tone, something was going on. Danny continued, "I've heard rumors of ghostly attacks on the Pope. So far a special division of the Swiss Guard has managed to protect him, but here in The Most Haunted City in America they might need a little extra help."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Jerry asked; all business. "From what I've heard the ghosts were all knights, that's all I know. I thought that the Fright Knight might be involved, but I checked, his sword is sealed inside a pumpkin. And attacking the Pope isn't Aragon's style. These are not any ghosts I've tangled with before, watch your back," Danny told him. "What do you need me to do, sir?" Jerry asked him. "Go invisible, maybe make a few copies of you as well and watch the procession, I'll stay visible and make sure people know I'm around. If any ghosts do show up, hopefully they'll be distracted by me, and won't see you coming," Danny told him.

Jerry went invisible as ordered and heard Danny say, "The Pope's safety is your primary concern, no matter what, keep him safe." "Yes sir." Jerry said, and made ten copies of himself that scattered all across Main Street. _Well, at least I'll be able to see him, _Jerry thought. Pope Luke II was a truly great man, having helped negotiate an end to several conflicts in the Middle East and Africa, only accepting the Nobel Peace Prize for his efforts to donate the cash prize that came with it to orphanages in the countries affected. He was right now on a tour across the world to promote peace between people of all religions, Amity Park was his tenth stop in America, and he was scheduled for five more before moving on to Canada.

Jerry waited in the front of the crowd before seeing the 'Pope Mobile' approach, flanked by several police motorcycles and four dark cars. _Yikes, those attacks might not have been rumors after all. _Pope Luke II stood up and gave a gesture of blessing to the crowd as the 'Pope Mobile' drove through Main Street. He was an average looking man; you wouldn't know he was the Pope if you didn't see his eyes and clothing of his office. His eyes were brown, but there was a very gentle fire burning in them, a warm fire that only wanted to help you. Jerry and Danny watched the procession and the surrounding area, on the lookout for any ghosts.

Suddenly, just as the procession was seven tenths of the way there, Danny and Jerry's Ghost Senses went off. They both saw at least twenty ghosts descending on the area. Danny made ten copies and flew right for them. Jerry was about to follow when he saw men come out of the dark cars and several police officers on motorcycles fall off their bikes and get up like nothing happened. _Crap, they've been overshadowed! _Jerry and his copies flew at top speed and tackled the ghosts out of the guards' bodies. The Jerry's threw the knightly ghost into the air, but before he could freeze them they charged right for him.

Jerry and his copies blasted away, freezing three of the ghosts, but that still left seven more that dodged and attacked. The Jerry's dodged the knights' blows and quickly got some distance between him and his opponents with a few swift kicks and punches. The Jerry's then saw that the 'Pope Mobile' was still where it was, his Dad was still battling his own ghosts. Jerry saw that the Pope was wrestling with his driver, _damn it, I should have thought of that! _Jerry berated himself before flying down and tackling the ghost out of the driver as well.

The Jerry copies swiftly froze the knights before they could make a second charge while the real Jerry sucked them into his Fenton Thermos. The Pope appeared to be bleeding and Jerry helped him up, "Are you alright Your Holiness?" Luke II nodded his head and said in a German accent, "This is but a scratch my child, what about my driver and guards?" The guards moaned and some of them got up, holding their heads. As quickly as they could they got around the Pope and drew their weapons, some were regular guns and others were ecto-blasters. They needn't have bothered as Danny sucked the last of his ghostly opponents up into his Thermos as they were getting up.

Danny floated down and said, "Can you drive?" "We can't, our heads feel too…weird." one of the guards said. Danny nodded and turned to Jerry, "Fly His Holiness to the Renaissance Hotel by Sanchez Road and wait for further instructions." The guard that spoke looked like he was about to protest before the Pope said, "Calm yourself Gabriel. This boy has more than shown that he can be trusted." Jerry then hugged the Pope to prepare him for flight, "Hang on tight sir." The Pope hugged him close and the two of them flew off. Luke II had already stopped bleeding by the time they reached the Hotel. The staff was more than flabbergasted to see His Holiness arrive in such a way, but the guards assigned to stay with him soon ferried him to his Suite. Jerry decided to stay at the Hotel and keep watch for anymore ghosts.

**Chapter 3**

An hour later Danny called his son through their mics, "Halfa to Chiller, how is the Pope?" "Chiller to Halfa, he was fine the last I checked. No signs of any more ghosts, but I'm staying with him for now to be safe." "Very good," Danny said out loud then whispered so only half-ghosts like them could hear, "Be careful, and call your Mom soon." "Yes sir," Jerry responded, "Over and out." Danny said. Jerry decided to stay near the entrance, floating about three stories above the ground. Close enough to the ground to see if any guests coming in were being overshadowed, but also close enough to the Pope's Suite that Jerry could spring into action if he was needed there.

After thirty minutes Jerry got his phone out and called Sam, "Hi Mom." "Are you okay Jerry?" she asked. "I'm fine Mom. I'm just going to be out for a while, making sure nothing else ecto-related happens to the Pope," Jerry told her. "You and your Father," Sam muttered, forgetting about her son's superhuman senses, "How long do you think you'll be?" "I don't know, I might spend the night here, it's a pretty swank hotel," Jerry told her, making her laugh a little. "Okay, just be careful." Sam told him. "I will Mom, love you." Jerry told her and hung up after she told him the same.

A short man with blond hair yelled up, "Are you the one who rescued His Holiness?" Jerry looked down and floated in front of the man. "I am." "His Holiness requests a private audience so that he may thank you in person." The short blond man said. Jerry nodded and followed him; _Dexter and Louise are never going to believe this part. _"I'm not exactly dressed for this." Jerry told the blond man. "His Holiness understands; this will not be long. You do not need to greet him properly, but I ask you to greet him with the respect a man like him has earned." Jerry nodded and was led to the Pope's Suite.

Luke II stood in a new robe that hid the bandage on his arm. He looked just as strong as ever, and even more determined. Jerry kneeled on one knee and greeted him, "It is an honor to be treated this way, Most Holy Father." And Luke II presented his ring hand, which Jerry kissed. "You have more than earned this audience, my son. Your selfless defense of my person deserves to be rewarded." Luke II told him, and motioned to one of his attendants. The attendant stepped forward with a wooden box. The Pope opened the box and pulled out a medallion depicting the Archangel Michael. "Rise, my son, and take this medallion as a sign of my gratitude, may your future trials be made easier."

Jerry stood up and the Pope put the medallion on him. "I thank you for this generous gift, Your Holiness." The Pope nodded and asked, "What are you going to do with the rest of your day?" "For now, I will be guarding Your Holiness from anymore ghosts that may appear. Unless I receive orders to do otherwise, I shall continue to do so." The Pope nodded in a way that indicated that Jerry's private audience with him was over, and Jerry left. He then went outside and went back to his previous position. Jerry stayed like that until around nine at night and nothing else happened. A number of people below him had snapped pictures of him, but Jerry did not mind, his mind was on other matters.

His Ghost Sense went off, but Jerry quickly saw who it was, Marie in her Scary Mary from. She had a basket with her and pulled out a steaming baked potato. "You want anything with that?" she asked, showing some salt, grated cheese and sour cream in her basket. Jerry put the salt on his potato and took a bite out of the baked potato. "This'll do." Jerry said. "So, how's it been? You ready to knock your head off yet?" Marie asked him. "A few more minutes and I might have. Now, why are you here?" Jerry asked. "I've assigned her to help you out, Chiller. You're excused for now, but be ready to come back around five A.M." Danny said over his mic.

Jerry hugged Marie and said "Good night." "Five on the dot," Marie told him as he flew off. Jerry got home and took a shower, then went to bed.

**Chapter 4**

December 22, Sunday: Jerry was shaken awake by Sam around four thirty. "Come on Jerry, you got work to do." Jerry instantly remembered that he was supposed to protect the Pope and flew into the shower. He was invisible as he came out and got dressed. "What is Dad doing while I protect the Pope?" "He's taking Roger, Chloe, and Danielle with him to the Ghost Zone to try to figure out why those knights are attacking now." Sam told her son. Jerry nodded after putting his clothes on and going visible. He phased into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast and saw Jack still feeling sorry for himself.

Jerry turned to his Mom and used Morse code by blinking his eyes, "I think I can help Jack, he should come with Marie and me to guard the Pope." Sam nodded her approval. Jerry turned to Jack and said, "You don't deserve to eat here." Jack turned to him in confusion and said, "What do you mean?" Jerry took his food away and ate it right in front of him. "Only heroes are allowed to eat here. Not sad sacks who can't protect their girlfriends, and then feel sorry for themselves." Jack's eyes started glowing at the taunt, "You…" Jerry got in his face and cut him off, "Face it Jack, you were always the weakest of us. I bet that you never even wanted to join Dad as soon as you heard how hard it was going to-"

"JACK!" Sam screamed as he punched his brother through their wall. Jerry had expected this and went intangible. What he hadn't expected was how much it hurt, and how many houses he phased through. He was about a mile away before he managed to stop his flight. Jerry saw Jack approaching, his eyes glowing angrily, "I'll show you whose the hero!" and flew off for the Hotel the Pope was staying at. Jerry followed him and just barely managed to get him to stop before he barged into the Pope's Suite. "Hold on Jack," Jerry's twenty copies said at once, "You can't just barge in on His Holiness like this. It won't solve anything."

"Fine, how do I do this?" Luckily, it didn't take Jerry long to explain how Jack was to greet the Pope, and how to talk, respectfully, to him. Jerry absorbed his copies just as one of the Pope's attendants opened the door and let them in. Jerry and Jack went to one knee before Luke II and he presented his hand. Jerry kissed it while Jack stood up and respectfully shook it. Marie was also there, behind the Pope. "So, I am to have three bodyguards during my stay here. This is no coincidence, for is not three the most sacred number? I trust my life to you, Scary Mary, Jack Phantom, and Jerry Phantom, wholeheartedly. Even though your superior, Danny Phantom, is much better known, I have heard good things about all of you."

"Thank you, Your Holiness," Jack said. "No, it is I who should thank all of you. You are so young, yet you give of yourselves for a man you do not even know. Such heroism…it is so admirable," Luke II told Jack, Jerry, and Marie. "I shall be responsible for your person directly for the next eight hours; Jack will stay outside to ensure no ghosts appear, while Mary shall rest, for now. When you leave the Hotel, all three of us shall protect you." Jerry responded. The Pope nodded and the half-ghosts went to their positions.

The Pope got ready to go out; he would personally conduct Mass for the Catholics of Amity Park. Jerry stayed nearby the whole time, making sure to be ready. As he waited, he silently prayed, _St. Michael the Archangel, defend me from battle; be my safeguard against the malice and snares of the malevolent seen or unseen forces. Rebuke the negative energy forces oh God I humbly beseech you, and do thou oh prince of the heavenly host, by the Divine Power of God thrust into the darkness, all the negative seen and unseen energy forces, and all the ugly spirits who wander about the world seeking the ruination of souls. In Jesus' name I pray, who lives and reigns with the Father and Holy Spirit, One God forever and ever. Amen._

The Pope was ready to go and Jerry invisibly followed him after telling Jack and Marie what was going on. Marie flew near in her Plasmius form before turning into her Scary Mary form and together her, Jack, and Jerry invisibly followed the Pope and his entourage. They ended up going to Marie's church, St. Padre Pio's Church of the Holy Nazarene. Father Christopher was clearly nervous; the church was overflowing with people who had come to catch a glimpse of the Pope. The Pope's guards along with Amity Park police made a path for the Pope, and he entered the Church. Father Christopher introduced him and announced that he would conduct Mass this Sunday.

Somehow the Swiss Guard and police managed to keep everything calm and Mass went off without a hitch. Jerry saw that it would take a while before the Pope left, just about everyone wanted to either kiss His Holiness's ring or shake his hand. Jerry took this opportunity to light a few candles for some people he knew who had departed. Marie and Jack stayed invisible while he did this as a human. Jerry got behind the confessional and went Ghost then invisible. It was two hours before the Pope was done greeting the people and went back to his Hotel.

The Pope ordered a highly spiced dish from his native Germany for lunch. When it was brought to his Suite his guards tested it and found nothing wrong. Jerry smelled it good and detected no ghostly poison either and the Pope had his lunch. After lunch the Luke II went about his business, signing various documents, looking over others, preparing his speech for Christmas. Jerry kept his concentration and nothing ghost related happened. Five minutes before Jerry was supposed to let Jack guard the Pope he heard a disturbance happen nearby. Some of the Swiss Guard went to investigate while the rest gathered around to guard the Pope and Jerry let his icy energy show in his hands.

A small green puppy tackled Jerry to the ground and started licking him silly. "CUJO?!" Jerry couldn't believe it. The Swiss Guard looked confused at the sight, while Luke II appeared amused, "Stand down men, it is only a puppy that missed his owner." Jerry stood up embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry about this, everyone." Jerry was still blushing in embarrassment as he called Jack to take his station while Jerry flew out with Cujo in his arms. Marie looked at him also blushing, "He snuck past me." "We gotta pay better attention from now on, if he had been a real threat…" Jerry said, and left, embarrassed over what had happened.

It was about one in the afternoon; Jerry couldn't think of what to do with himself, Louise and Dexter had left to visit their relatives in Kentucky, Chloe was out with their Dad, Danielle, and Roger to try to figure out why the knightly ghosts were attacking, he could only think of heading for the Foley's Fighters HQ to test himself. He headed there and spotted Pyromancer along the way. "Dude, chill out," Jerry said as he froze him solid and sucked him into his Thermos. Jerry got to HQ and went through four hours of testing, then flew the Phantom Gauntlet too for laughs. When he was done he read his results:

**Name: Jerry Phantom ID Number: 0237 Rank: Deputy**

**Top Speed: 231 mph**

**Top Lifting Strength: 60 tons**

**Endurance: Subject can fight for 104 hours barring injury.**

**Subject's ice crystals are as hard as actual diamonds. Ice weapons and armor constructs are as dense as high quality steel. Subject's Ice can reach as low as -98 degrees Celsius, ice rays from hands as low as -107 degrees Celsius; from eyes -94 degrees Celsius. Maximum amount of copies: 58. Maximum amounts of copies without loss of strength: 26.**

Jerry smirked when he saw his progress; _I'm now cooler than Dad. Thirty four more copies and I'll be just as strong as him in that area. _Danny Phantom could make sixty copies without losing strength, 124 at maximum. _Still not as durable as Dad or Jack though, I'm at the same level as Chloe, and Marie can last just as long as Dad in her Plasmius form. Roger, that guy's just unreal. _Roger could go for a month without tiring barring injury, and had actually done it over the summer just to prove he could. However, after he was done he ate about 7/8 of the food in the HQ's cafeteria, a cafeteria meant to feed 210 adults.

Jerry headed home for dinner, it was a quiet one since Jack and Chloe were off on their missions. Jerry saw how sad Sam was and said, "Don't worry, Mom. It's Dad and Chloe we're talking about, and Roger and Danielle won't let anything happen to them. They'll hand themselves over to Walker before they let anything happen to them." Sam smiled, but her eyes still looked worried. Jerry went to his room and dug up his _Andrew Rusher_ Green Disc. He came down and he and Sam watched it together. After the movie Sam dug up some old home movies and they watched those, Jerry left as soon as the really embarrassing baby moments of him came up and he went to bed.

**Chapter 5**

December 23, Monday: Jerry woke up on his own time and got ready to go protect the Pope. He had a quick breakfast and flew off as fast as he could to the Renaissance Hotel. As he got there he saw Jack and Marie battling with three knightly ghosts. Jerry sped up and froze one of them that were distracted fighting a copy of Marie, just as Jack finished his. "Anymore hostiles?" Jerry immediately asked; all business. "Those were the last ones; the Guard took care of two others there were seven ghost knights." "Is His Holiness alright?" Jerry asked. "The Pope's fine Jerry," Jack told him. Jerry breathed a sigh of relief, "What about you two?"

Jack rubbed his neck, "I got a pretty hard hit with a mace, I think." "I was too fast for them to touch me," Marie said, pride obvious in her face. Jerry nodded, "Alright, Jack, good job. You can head home now; Marie and I'll handle it for a while." Jack said, "Try not to make out in front of the Pope," and went invisible before Jerry and Marie could blast him with their powers. Jerry turned to Marie, "I'll take it out here." Marie nodded and went inside the Hotel to assume closer guard duties. After a while Jerry got bored and made a copy of himself which turned invisible and went in the Pope's room.

The Pope was talking to Marie, "…you still have troubles, my child." "Yes Your Holiness, I know that I should forgive him, but I can't bring myself to do it." Marie said. _Who is she talking about? If Luke did anything to her, I'll freeze his sack off! _Those thoughts dispersed with what Luke II said next, "Your father's sins have already ensured him a place in Damnation, my child. But, what he did to your Mother, as I see it, has yielded much more good than harm. Had he not taken her, you would not have been here today to protect me. And, what of the other people you have saved; are there not some whom you have rescued from ghosts that stick out in your mind?"

Marie looked to be thinking about it for a few minutes, all the while Jerry thought, _Marie, why didn't you tell me you were still hurting? _Marie was still paying attention to her surroundings while she talked to the Pope, "There was a little boy, it was my second day in the Foley's Fighters. My team, Roger Wulfsson and Danielle Phantom, were battling against three giant slime monsters, I was standing behind as the least experienced and evacuating people. A little boy was lost; and almost got trampled by the crowd. I made him intangible and flew into the air with him and looked for his parents. I gave him back to his dad, and they waved bye at me, the boy and his dad.

"That was the first time I actually felt…good about my powers. Before then I thought they were a curse, that I was a freak because of them. But after that day, I started feeling like there was a reason, a real reason why I had my powers." The Pope smiled like a grandfather at his grandchild, "Whenever you feel sad, or like you do not belong somewhere, remember that boy from now on, my child." Marie smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Most Holy Father." Luke II kept his smile then got out his Bible to read in silence while Marie watched over him.

Jerry's copy invisibly blushed when he realized that he had spied on a private moment. _Oh boy, if Marie finds out about this…I'll tell her anyway... before she leaves. Please let all of me remain intact, _Jerry thought and prayed. For the rest of the day he waited patiently, nothing else of importance happened. As Marie started to leave, Jerry grabbed her hand, "Marie, I heard you talking to the Pope. I just want you to know, you were never a freak to me." Marie looked angry at this intrusion into her privacy, but said nothing and flew off for Foley's Fighters HQ. Jack appeared and asked, "What's her problem?" "I…did something wrong." Jerry said then went into the Hotel before Jack could start prying.

About halfway through Jerry's watch Luke II said, "No one ever said that being in love was easy, or simple." Jerry blushed but did not deny his feelings for Marie. "How did this problem come between you?" "I…made a copy of myself, that copy went invisible and spied on you two talking. It wasn't my intention to pry, Your Holiness. I was bored and wanted to talk to Scary Mary. Half-ghosts like us have super-human senses, we could just whisper, and we'd be the only ones to hear each other. She has the ability to copy herself as well. I was hoping to have a conversation with her, through our copies."

"Just a conversation, eh?" Luke II asked, amused. "Yes sir, we both know our jobs too well to be distracted by…desire," Jerry told him, still blushing. "Jerry, I believe that you must apologize to her. You are clearly the one at fault here. You had no right to spy on anyone." "I know Your Holiness." Jerry impatiently said. Luke II looked at him like a child, and Jerry felt like one. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned." Jerry apologized. Luke II nodded, "Forgiven, your actions are only natural. For all your abilities, strengths, and responsibilities, it is easy to forget that you are yet a child still in school." "That's no excuse for me to act like one, I'm one of the smartest people in the country, and I am held to a higher standard than others because of it, and my duties."

"I understand that as well. I never wanted to have this position, but when I was elected by the Cardinals, I was determined to fulfill my obligations to the best of my limited abilities. I have done good things in the world, but not nearly as much as I would like," the Pope said. Jerry was stunned, the man before him had prevented wars from breaking out, and even now was on a mission to bring people together in peace. The Pope nodded gravely at Jerry's shock, "I know, even atheists sing my praises as a good man, but I have failed more than I have succeeded. My calls to charity: ignored; my prayers for healing those still affected by disease: answered by startlingly few.

"In the end, faith can move mountains, but only if the mountain wants to move," Luke II said. Jerry nodded, one could only do so much, but to hear that coming from a Nobel Peace Prize recipient, that was…strange. The tow of them were silent for the rest of jerry's watch, the Pope went about his day, watching some television, reading some books, and signing or writing papers. A crash was heard and a loud apology, "I guess Jack's ready for his assignment." Jerry went out through the door and saw Jack helping a maid pick up a tray she had been carrying.

Jerry looked at Jack and he said, "I came around a corner and…" "To your station," Jerry cut him off, sounding an awful lot like his Father. Jack nodded and headed straight to the Pope's Suite while Jerry finished helping the maid. "So sorry about this, he's always been clumsy." Jerry said as the maid got up. Jerry helped her carry her now ruined tray, making sure to avoid walking any and all mistletoe along the way. He left after this and saw Marie at her post outside the Hotel. Jerry flew up to her, and she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Marie, I just want to say I'm sorry. I got bored and was hoping to spend some time with you through our copies. I didn't mean to hear your talk with the Pope." Jerry's Ghost Sense went off just as he was tackled by Marie, or at least one of her copies. They fell on the ground and she said, "Don't do it again." "I won't, I promise." Jerry said. Then Jerry and the Marie copy flew off, leaving the real Marie at her station. Jerry and the Marie copy flew around for a few hours before Jerry returned home. The copy gave him a peck on the cheek and Jerry went to bed.

**Chapter 6**

December 24, Tuesday: Jerry woke up and was soon ready for his watch. He got outside as soon as he finished his breakfast and went Ghost then flew toward the renaissance Hotel. Along the way he spotted five ghost knights heading in the same direction. Jerry quickly made ten copies and took them on. The knights were fierce; Jerry just barely avoided their attacks. One copy grabbed a weapon and snatched it out of a knight's hand, and took it as his own. Other copies did the same, taking away the knights weapons. Jerry then said, "Surrender, you are disarmed and can't win." "You will not prevent us from having revenge!" one of the knights said, he wore particularly fancy looking armor.

The knights then charged; destroying Jerry's copies before Jerry let out an icy repulsion field, freezing the knights in place. Jerry sucked four of the knights into his Thermos then made a hard ice hammer to crack the ice containing the knight in fancy armor. "What do you mean by revenge?" he asked the knight ghost. The knight would not talk anymore. Jerry sighed then sucked him in as well. Jerry called his Mom, "Mom, I have a clue for Dad. I captured a knight that was after the Pope, he said that they wanted revenge." "Revenge for what?" Sam asked. "I don't know; he refused to say anything after that. I think this will help Dad solve this mystery." "I'll tell him, now back to work you," Sam said.

Jerry said bye to her and sped off to the Hotel. Marie appeared annoyed when she saw him, "Where have you been?" "I spotted five hostiles approaching and stopped them, and interrogated one. The one I interrogated said they were after revenge on the Pope for some reason." "Revenge for what?" Marie asked, intrigued. "I don't know; maybe if you tell His Holiness he can shed some light on the situation." Jerry said, and Marie went into the Hotel and Jack came out. "You got a clue?" Jack said. "I think so." Jerry told him. "Revenge, huh? Can you let one of the ghosts out so I can look at it?" Jack asked. Jerry nodded and let the apparent leader out of the Fenton Thermos.

Jerry immediately froze him solid before he could attack him or Jack. Jack took a good look at his armor. "This looks like the kind of armor they wore during the Crusades, I think the First." Jack said. "You mean we're fighting Crusaders, why would they be after the Pope? It's been over 900 years since then, why would they show up now?" Jerry said out loud, more to himself than Jack. "You're the genius, you figure it out." Jack said then flew off for home. Jerry floated at his post that whole time, thinking about it all. _The First Crusade started when Pope Urban II declared that the end was nigh, and that it was every Christian's duty to help reclaim the Holy Lands, Jerusalem and Israel for God (1096 A.D.)._

_Hundreds of thousands were killed on both sides, including innocents. Atrocities such as prisoners being torn apart on top of city gates in front of attacking knights, while knights would consume dead bodies in front of the cities to intimidate the defenders. Both sides called the other 'Devils' and portrayed each other as demons. For three years there was fighting in the First Crusade, ending officially when the European Crusaders finally entered Jerusalem and instigated a slaughter. Accounts of the time say that not even the dogs and cats were spared, that the blood of the slain reached up to their knees (1099 A.D.)._

_The conquest was not forever, and the Muslims retook Jerusalem under Saladin in 1187 A.D. The First was the most successful Crusade, all others failed to reclaim Jerusalem. Failed to claim… _Jerry thought about it the whole time he was there, but he couldn't help shake the felling that he was missing a critical piece of the puzzle. _The real problem is why now? Why are they coming out to attack the Pope now? _Jerry started to grind his teeth in frustration, _WHAT AM I MISSING?! _A hand touched his shoulder and a very irate Jerry turned and yelled "WHAT!" Marie floated back a little at this, and Jerry rubbed his temples, "I'm sorry Marie. It's just that I can't figure out why these knights are after His Holiness and it's getting aggravating. It's like I'm trying to find the end of a tunnel, only to take a wrong turn with every third step."

Marie nodded, "You can't solve all the world's problems on your own." "I know, but my gut's telling me that I can solve this one, if only I knew what it was I'm missing." Marie got a look in her eyes and said, "His Holiness mentioned that he was actually related to Blessed Urban II." Like a light switch, things clicked into place for Jerry, "THAT'S IT!" Jerry quickly got his phone out and called Sam, "Mom, I know why the ghosts are after the Pope!" "They hate him because he's related to Urban II, the one who started the Crusades." Sam said. "How-" "Your Dad just figured it out too. He's going to join you soon, he thinks that with today being Christmas Eve, the ghosts won't attack tomorrow because of the Christmas Truce, their last move is either today, or the day after tomorrow," Sam said.

Jerry's Ghost Sense went off and he and Marie looked up to see the sun was blotted out by an army of ghosts! "GET DAD OVER HERE NOW!" Jerry yelled into his phone, while Marie called Jack to tell him to get over there, NOW! Marie turned into her Plasmius form and Jerry let his Cold Core fill him, making his skin dark blue and icicles hang from his hair. They both made as many copies as they can without losing power, two of the copies phased into the Pope's room. "We need to get out of here, now! A WHOLE ARMY IS COMING!" Marie's copy yelled and grabbed the Pope. The Swiss Guards followed as fast as they could after the copies.

Jerry and Marie and their copies let their power build in their hands. The Crusader Ghosts flew closer. "Hold," Jerry said. The Knights waved their swords and those on horses, the horses loudly snorted. "Hold," Jerry said. The Knights were less than ten feet away, "NOW!" Marie yelled, and they released all their power into two massive blasts of icy-electric power. The first hundred knights were either shocked or frozen into unconsciousness; three of them actually shattered at all the power unleashed. Jerry and Marie and their copies charged forward into the army, blasting at everything that wore armor. For thirty minutes they fought on, actually keeping the knights at bay.

But then they looked and realized that half their copies were destroyed, and there was no time to make more. Jack suddenly sped forward like a black and green missile, and unleashed a Ghostly Wail for five minutes, buying breathing space for Marie and Jerry. "What took you so long?!" Marie yelled. "I had to fight like twenty of them on the way here. I got word from Lt. Phantom, he's been delayed, and all of his old enemies are going after him now before the Truce starts. It's just us for now." "This day just keeps getting better and better," Jerry said; then turned his attention back to the knights still capable of fighting. Jerry made copies and Marie made some too, but not as many as before.

Jack armored up and made swords. The three half-ghosts flew right into the fight, fighting as hard as they could. Jack slashed and stabbed like an army in himself, Jerry and Marie's copies blasted away and mixed it up with icy waves on Jerry's part and electro-waves from Marie. But they were too outnumbered. They fought as hard as they could, but some sword strikes cut deep, and a mace knocked out Marie. Jerry flew to stop her fall, only to get hit himself and fall to earth. Jack flew low and looked up and unleashed the most powerful Ghostly Wail he was capable of; then passed out after all his energy was consumed.

Three knightly ghosts were still able and they flew down to finish off the half-ghosts. They raised their swords to finish them, but heard a voice, "STOP!" The ghosts turned to see their true prey, Pope Luke II. His Guards all pointed at the ghosts. "Leave the children be, and I shall surrender myself to you. Just tell me, why?" The Swiss Guard looked at him and he motioned for them to lower their weapons. Luke II walked over and one of the ghost knights with a helm shaped like a wolf's head said, "You have the blood of Urban II, in your veins.

"Were it not for him, we would not have died so far away from homes. If his successors were stronger, then we would be able to rest in peace knowing our deaths were not in vain. But no, not even a century after the conquest of Jerusalem; and our sacrifice is rendered meaningless. All of our suffering is because of your ancestor! We will end the line of Urban II, and ensure that history never repeats itself then we may rest in peace," the knight ghost said. Luke II nodded, "If my death shall give you peace, then do it," he then bared his neck and bowed low. Wolf-helm raised his sword, but couldn't swing it. The other two knights tried as well, but they could not bring themselves to slay the Pope.

The knights looked at each other. "How can we not do this? Each of us slew many a foe in battle. Why can we not end the line of Urban II?" Luke II remained silent the whole time, waiting for death. "Could it be," Wolf-helm said; then looked at the Pope. The Pope asked, "What is wrong?" "We cannot slay one as good as you. We believed that you were corrupt, or weak. But you are neither of these things. You are truly righteous; our weapons cannot harm one such as you. The Church is in good hands." With that, all of the knights dispersed into nothingness. Jerry and Marie groaned, "What happened?" Marie asked. "I think that I have somehow helped a few thousand souls move on." "How?" Jack asked as he got up. "I honestly do not know," Luke II said.

The Swiss Guards helped Jack, Jerry, and Marie up, and the three of them went Ghost. Danny, Danielle, Chloe, and Roger soon flew near and saw the lack of ghost knights. "What happened?" Danny asked; he, Danielle, Chloe, and Roger all looked as bad as Jack, Jerry, and Marie. "We have no clue, His Holiness did something and the all the knights were gone." Danny turned to the old man, "Is this true, it's over?" The Pope nodded, "Thank you, all of you, for your service. As I understand it, the ghosts do not attack on Christmas; I have no need for your protection tomorrow. I shall leave the day after." With that, Jerry, Jack, and Marie resumed their duties for the rest of the day, and Danny, Danielle, Roger, and Chloe headed home.

**Chapter 7**

Christmas Day, Wednesday: Jerry woke up late that day, everyone did. They had had a rough couple of days, none of them wanted to get up. Jerry got dressed and went downstairs to see he was the last up. Danny and Sam had already divided up the kid's gifts and were making some hot chocolate for them. As soon as everyone had their hot chocolate they opened their presents. Jerry got a new chess simulator from Jack that put him against up to three opponents at once. Danny and Sam had bought him a proper rosary and a St. Christopher's Medal. Chloe gave him the newest _Andrew Rusher_ book. For Chloe, Jerry got an old book she had wanted to read, _Malleus Maleficarum_, the infamous witch hunting manual of Europe in the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries.

For Jack, Jerry got a Christmas shirt with a buff Santa, everyone, even Jack, laughed when he put it on. Chloe got Jack a book on martial arts massages he could do on himself for when his muscles got sore, while Danny and Sam got him tickets to a mixed martial arts match on the 5th of January. Jack had gotten Chloe a new reversible jacket, one side was black and had a cool Japanese design in it; the other was red and had a design of a traditional Japanese hag. Chloe loved how creepy the hag looked. Danny and Sam had gotten Chloe a new pair of boots that was styled red and black, but they were still practical, and a book of 18th century Gothic horror stories.

For Sam, Danny had bought a stunning bracelet with all kinds of swirling Celtic knot designs and a Chinese bat design in the center of it; it was obvious that this was an original item, the only one of its kind. Sam handed Danny a Green Disc. Danny looked at it and Sam pointed at their T.V. The movie started and Danny recognized that it was Sam, sixteen years ago at the Hospital; Jazz must have been the one recording. With one final scream, Chloe was born into the world. A flash of light appeared in the window, but Sam only looked at their newborn kids and said, "Everything will be okay, Daddy will protect you." The kids didn't cry, despite the loud crash of thunder. The camera came off, then came on and showed a very tired looking Danny arrive, "Say 'hi' to Daddy kids," Sam told the three babies in her arms, and they laughed as Danny reached over to hug them.

The rest of the video was more of the same, the day that the kids first discovered their powers; they were all so terrified until Danny showed up to show them how to control them. The kids first day at school, Jack was all sorts of nervous until Danny called and told him everything would be alright. Chloe first riding a bike without training wheels, and Danny had to kiss her knee scrape before she got back on. Some things Danny fondly remembered, watching his kids grow up, others showed things he had missed, their first baby teeth falling out, Jack's first day at the dojo, Jerry's first Science project, he got a B+.

So many things in his kid's lives that he had missed because he was off protecting their home. Danny let a tear fall from his face, just one. Everyone got up and had a group hug for what felt like forever before letting each other go. Danny wiped his eyes and said, "You three got one hour to go give Roger, April, and Marie their presents, then we're heading for Grandma and Grandpa Manson's." Jerry, Chloe, and Jack went Ghost and flew to their rooms to get their presents. Chloe called Roger to have him meet her at the Park, while Jack and Jerry flew together for a while. "You sure you're ready for this, Jack?" Jerry asked him. Jack nodded, "Yeah, even if I can't see her, I can at least give this to her. I don't care how long I have to wait for her," Jack told him, and the parted ways, Jack to the Hospital while Jerry turned around and headed for Marie's house.

Halfway there he spotted her coming his way. "Marie!" Jerry waved her over. Marie flew over; she had a red present with her. Jerry gave her the blue present he had with him, and she gave him the red present. Marie opened hers and was shocked to see a snow globe made entirely of ice. It wasn't moving and Marie looked at him. Jerry smiled and said, "Use your electricity. Marie gave it a small shock and it started working, the little figure in the middle looked like it was flying around in the snow while "White Christmas" played. Jerry opened his and saw that it was a clear orb that was swirling with all kinds of electrical designs. Jerry grasped it better and a picture of the Marie and him showed inside of it, together on her couch.

"How…" "I thought of that moment when I was near some of that alloy the Fighters use in the prison, and it just appeared. I decided to try that with a small orb, and it'll only appear if someone is touching it." Marie told him. Jerry and Marie hugged, "Merry Christmas, Marie." "Merry Christmas, Jerry."


End file.
